When I'm Around You
by JadedSoul
Summary: Jou was having enough trouble just trying to control his powers, the arrival of powerful new students only complicate things. (Yaoi and het)
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Yu-gi-oh. This is a work of fiction for my own (and hopefully yours too) amusement and I am making no money off of it whatsoever.

Warnings: Yaoi, het, crude language, use of the Japanese school year (or at least modeled after it)

It should be noted that I started this several months ago and it kind of represents my first attempt at a fanfic. I was deleting files last night when I ran across this and I figured that I might as well post it and see if anyone was interested in having me continue this. I seem to have two and a half chapters written, and I still have the outline for where I wanted this to go. I guess I should just let you guys read this and be the judge though. That being said, on with the fic.

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Talented. It wasn't exactly a word the 17 year old was used to having applied to him. Yet that was how the letter addressed him. Sure, it was the standard letter the school sent out to all it's students, but that really wasn't the point. Glancing down at the letter that had arrived that morning Jounouchi Katsuya read it over once more.

Dear Talented Elemental,

Counting Blossoms School of Elements and Standard Education will begin it's first term on April 4th of this year. You may arrive anytime after 10 am on Saturday April 2nd but no later than 4 pm Sunday April 3rd. The Arrival Seminar will begin at 5:30 pm Sunday and all students are expected to be seated and ready to begin at this time. Upon arrival, please check in at the front office to receive your room assignment and information packet as a few changes have been made since last year. We here at Counting Blossoms expect this to be a productive and enjoyable school year and look forward to seeing you among our student body.

Sincerely,

Buckley Bradshaw

(Level 5 Fire Elemental and Headmaster)

Although he been attending Counting Blossoms for four years now(he would be a High School junior this year), it never failed to amuse Jounouchi that one of the most prestigious private boarding schools in Japan was run by an American, and one by the name of Buckley Bradshaw no less. When he had spotted the name signed at the bottom of his first acceptance letter he had instantly pictured a short pale man with freckles and thick glasses. In actuality, Professor Bradshaw was around six foot three with long black hair(always neatly tied back) and eyes such a dark shade of brown they almost appeared black as well. He was in his late forties and seemed to have a light tan that never faded no matter the season. It wasn't that he was memorizing details, it was just that Jounouchi had become quite familiar with the headmaster's appearance during his numerous visits to the man's office during his time at the school.

Folding the letter and replacing it in its envelope, Jounouchi began a mental list of everything he would need to pack over the next week. Of course, he knew his procrastination would cause him to hastily pack a few moments before rushing out the door, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend he was going to be more responsible this year. He got as far along as toothbrush before the sound of the phone ringing interrupted him.

Rushing to beat his dad, Jounouchi picked up the cordless in the kitchen."Hello?"

"Oh good it's you Jounouchi. I called the other day but your dad hung up on me before I could even ask to speak with you." The voice on the other line was easily recognizable as that of his best friend Mutou Yugi, a slightly height challenged sixteen year old who had some of the craziest hair Jounouchi could ever recall having seen. He was also a Level 4 Spirit Elemental and one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet.

"Hey Yugi! Sorry about my dad, he's not all that tolerant of things that don't have a direct correlation to him. That or he was drunk." There was a slightly uncomfortable pause. Jounouchi, while upset by his father's rude behavior, certainly wasn't shocked by it. In fact, making apologies for his father had become second nature to him at the age of nine. That's also the time that he had stopped inviting people over. "Anyway, did you get your letter today too?"

"I sure did, Grandpa even woke me up early so I could read it. Why I don't know, I mean it would have said the same thing two hours later after all. I guess he just got excited for me." While he was usually the first to rise during the school year, Yugi consistently slept till noon or later during vacations, a habit Jounouchi had always suspected the teen's grandpa didn't exactly approve of.

"Yeah, I found mine on the table this morning when I came downstairs. They usually arrive the day after school lets out. I wonder what caused the delay this year because they've left me with only a week to get all my stuff together."

"I know, I was starting to think maybe mine wasn't coming. Anyway, Grandpa wanted me to call and see if you were still going to catch a ride with us or if you had other plans." Yugi did this every year. He and his grandpa had been giving Jounouchi a ride ever since the two boys had befriended each other in their first year and Yugi had learned that Jounouchi had taken a public bus and then walked the rest of the way to get there. Yugi had reasoned that they both lived in Domino and that it was no trouble whatsoever for them to pick Jounouchi up since he was on the way. Jounouchi had eagerly excepted the chance to avoid the less than sanitary crowd that always seemed to be on the bus whenever he was.

" No new plans for me, so if you guys don't mind I'll be tagging along with you." He knew it wasn't a problem, but it never hurt to be polite.

"Of course we don't mind Jounouchi. In fact, we insist!"

Jounouchi couldn't help but chuckle about how cheerfully adamant Yugi was, which in turn caused Yugi to reiterate how important it was that Jounouchi ride with them. The teen made it seem like his best friend's arrival at Counting Blossoms was a matter of national security.

When the laughter stopped Yugi continued on with a more important subject. "Now then, if you haven't eaten yet, or in your case haven't eaten in the last hour or so, do you want to meet for lunch in half an hour?"

Jounouchi's face lit up. "You bet your ass I do. How about we grab some burgers at Henries?"

This time it was Yugi who laughed. "It's like you read my mind, are you sure you're not a Spirit Elemental?"

"Last time I checked I was still an Earth Elemental; it must just be our great minds thinking alike. So I'll meet you there in thirty?"

"I'm on my way. Bye Jounouchi."

After he heard the click letting him know that Yugi was no longer on the line, Jounouchi pressed the off button on the cordless and returned it to the stand to recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Yugi arrived at Henries, Jounouchi had already ordered his two cheeseburgers, extra large fries, and large chocolate milkshake. Yugi quickly ordered a hamburger plus a medium pop and joined Jounouchi at the table.

Looking at Jounouchi's food, a puzzled look appeared on Yugi's face. "Only two cheeseburgers?" He was used to seeing his best friend polish off at least three of those suckers for an afternoon snack. After all, it wasn't like the blond had earned the nickname "the bottomless pit" by fasting.

"I was running a little short on cash," Jounouchi answered sheepishly.

"Oh." Yugi mentally kicked himself for the embarrassment he had just brought on his best friend. He knew Jounouchi had to take jobs if he wanted spending money due to his father's less than consistent work record, and he also knew it wasn't something the other boy liked to talk about. Jounouchi had lucked out by getting a full scholarship to Counting Blossoms that allowed him to go to the private boarding school that he otherwise wouldn't have been able to afford. A scholarship that his penchant for fighting often put him in danger of losing.

"By the way, I was talking to Grandpa after I got off the phone with you and he thinks he knows why the letters were late this year." Jounouchi raised an eyebrow to show his interest since his mouth was currently full of cheeseburger. "Yeah, apparently something happened to Folds View during their graduation ceremony this year, so all of it's students are being reassigned to other schools. Grandpa figures that would have set them back a bit as they tried to place them all in the proper learning environment for their powers. It's just a theory though."

"Wait a second, Folds View as in the ultra elite school for Level 5 Elementals?"Jounouchi had almost choked on his food at the mention of the school.

"The one and only."

"So we're gonna have Level 5 Elementals at Counting Blossoms now?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "We already do genius."

"I mean besides the teachers. Level 5 students? That's crazy. Those people are dangerous."

Elementals were divided into levels based on the strength of their powers. Occasionally, with a lot (as in years and years) of training and practice one's level could be raised. However, such cases were rare. Most Elementals simply hoped to master their powers at the level they developed at. As each students reached the end of the sixth grade their powers were tested and they were given their rating. Only Level 3 and above required special training and those that qualified then applied to one of the private Elemental Junior High Schools. Those who tested at Level 1, as the majority of the population did, were considered ordinary citizens as their powers were weak enough that they would probably only surface a few times during the persons entire life. Level 2 powers were considered completely harmless. For example, Jounouchi's younger sister was a Level 2 Earth Elemental and her power was an ability to understand animals. She had to put a lot of focus into it, but it was a power that she adored and used for amusement, not to gain anything.

Once you reached Level 3 though, the powers were considered potentially dangerous. That was why special training was required. Once an Elemental could control their powers they became much less of a threat to society. Students had until the end of their senior year to gain control of their power or their power would be bound and they returned to civilian status. Those that passed the final exams had to register their power with the government so they could easily be tracked down should they improperly use them. Level 4 was the highest rating most Elementals could hope for. It meant your powers were extremely strong and when using them properly you were certainly a force to be reckoned with. Most students at Counting Blossoms were Level 4 Elementals, although there were a few Level 3's who showed potential to possibly up their rating in the future that attended as well.

Being a Level 5 Elemental told everyone one thing: your powers were deadly. All teachers and high ranking officials were Level 5, most of them having raised their rating before their twentieth birthday. Level 5 students were considered a class of their own. There were only two ways for a student to have a Level 5 rating, since they obviously couldn't have raised it on their own during their elementary years. The first way was to be born with an innately deadly power, such as the ability to turn things to stone(including people), which automatically gave you the ability to kill and therefore a Level 5 rating. The second way to get a Level 5 rating at such a young age was to have already used your powers to kill someone. This showed that while your power was not automatically deadly, it was strong enough to kill. Jounouchi was less than thrilled by the prospect of having kids who had possibly killed people going to the same school as him. Unfortunately, if what Yugi said was true he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I don't know Jounouchi, I think it might be kinda interesting to have Level 5 Elementals around. I mean other than the teachers I don't really know anyone at Level 5." Yugi, although optimistic about just about everything, sounded sincere.

Jounouchi sighed. "Easy for you to say, I'm already having enough trouble mastering my powers. The last thing I need is a bunch of potentially deadly freaks showing off."

"Just because they're Level 5 doesn't mean their any better at controlling their powers yet than we are."

Jounouchi allowed his head to drop onto the table with a thud. "That's hardly a reassuring thought Yugi."

Leaning forward to reach his arm across the table, Yugi placed his right hand over Jounouchi's left and the blond was suddenly overcome by a feeling of warmth spreading through his body and a sense of tranquility.

"Sorry about that, but I'm sure it will all work out. Who knows, maybe the Level 5's that transfer to Counting Blossoms will be able to teach us some new things." Yugi carefully retracted his hand, but the feeling that everything would be alright remained with his friend.

Jounouchi raised his hand and smiled. "Thanks Yugi, but you know your not supposed to use your powers outside of the school until after graduation."

Yugi got a slightly guilty look on his face. "I know, but you just seemed so stressed about it. Besides, I trust you not to turn me in."

The two boys were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Yugi's cell phone ringing. As he answered it Jounouchi turned his attention to finishing off his fries and milkshake. Between bites he managed to catch snippets of Yugi's conversation, not that he was eavesdropping.

"...nothing, just having lunch with Jounouchi...No, I hadn't really thought about it...I hadn't heard that...with WHO?...I could have happily lived my whole life without knowing that...I hope you're planning to make him pay for that...right now?...that does sound like it would be fun...Ok, see you then. Bye." Yugi hung up and turned his attention back to Jounouchi. "Hey, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Let's see," Jounouchi mused. "I was going to go home and watch some T.V. and then surf the net, followed by an eventful evening of more television. So to summarize, I have absolutely nothing planned. Why?"

"Well that was Anzu and she called to invite me to this show at The Factory tonight," Yugi explained. "Apparently Texas Instruments is doing a show there and it's like this big secret. She heard about it cause her dance class was asked to provide 'sexy girls' to dance on stage with the band."

Jounouchi almost choked on his own laughter. "And they thought Anzu fit this description?"

Yugi frowned and rolled his eyes. "For your information Jounouchi lots of people find Anzu to be very attractive, myself included. Just because you find her intimidating doesn't mean she's not sexy."

Jounouchi mumbled something under his breath that Yugi thought sounded suspiciously like "I don't find that pushy loudmouth intimidating" followed by a few choice cuss words, but Yugi couldn't be sure.

"Anyway, she wanted to catch a movie and then hit the arcade until it was time for the show. Do you want to join us?"

"And be the third wheel on your date? I think I'll pass."

"It's not a date,"Yugi immediately insisted, but Jounouchi didn't fail to miss the slight blush that stained the shorter teens cheeks. "Come on, she knows I'm here with you and she invited both of us. I think Honda's coming too so if anything you'd be a forth wheel, which would make a complete set."

Yugi's surgery sweet reasoning was impossible to deny so Jounouchi found himself agreeing to go. He borrowed Yugi's cell phone to call his dad(all he got was the answering machine) and then the two teens set out to meet their friends at the cinema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The show lasted longer than Jounouchi had expected, Texas Instruments had done three encores, and by the time Honda dropped him back off at his apartment it was one thirty in the morning. The concert had been great, and he would even go as far as admitting that Anzu had done an amazing job of dancing to the bands pop-rock tunes. When they had first arrived Jounouchi had been a bit worried that Yugi would be crushed by the crowd, but everyone had exited unscathed and only slightly worse for wear.

As Jounouchi watched Honda turn around the corner and out of view he spun on his heel, heading into the building and up to the third floor. Digging his key out of his back pocket, Jounouchi unlocked the door and, with every ounce of stealth that he possessed, entered the apartment.

Unfortunately for him, as soon as he shut the door the light came on and whirling around he saw his father leaning against the wall by the light switch. _Shit!_

"You're home late." His father's calm voice was unnerving. Jounouchi would have much preferred just being yelled at.

Jounouchi put on his most innocent smile. "Sorry bout that, the concert ran longer than we thought it would."

"It didn't occur to you to leave early in order to meet curfew?"

"I honestly just lost track of time Dad."

A smirk that most would describe as evil appeared on the elder Jounouchi's face."Well then, I'm just 'losing track' of that promise to let you visit your sister this week. I'll be calling your mother in the morning to let her know about the change in plans."

Jounouchi's eyes widened in horror. "That's not fair, tonight was an honest mistake! I haven't seen Shizuka since Christmas and we were both looking forward to this. It's not fair to punish her because **_I _**messed up." Jounouchi hands had clenched into fists at this point, and his anger was on the verge of getting the better of him.

For just a moment his father's eyes seemed to soften. "It may make her sad, but maybe now she'll realize what her mother and I have known all along: You're just a troublesome punk! Now get your ass to bed before I decide to really punish you!"

Jounouchi stared into his father's eyes for a moment, but quickly realized the man had every intention of backing up his threat if Jounouchi pushed him. With one last hateful glare, Jounouchi stormed out of the room and into his own.

Silently cursing his father, he stripped off his clothes until he was in only his forest green boxers and collapsed on the bed. As he drifted off to what was bound to be a troubled sleep, he was slightly comforted by the thought that perhaps his father wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

Author's Note

I haven't really put too much thought into what pairings I'm going to put in here but I can guarantee there will be some yaoi (if I go with the plot ideas I have now it's likely going to include Jounouchi/Kaiba, but that's not a definite yet since I can be rather fickle), so it's probably best to just assume all characters have at least some bisexual tendencies.

Hope you liked it, and please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Seminar

Disclaimer: I didn't own it last chapter what makes you think I own it now? Just to clarify, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. However, I now present you with chapter 2.

Warnings: AU, some OOC, eventual yaoi and het, maybe even some yuri, crude language

Again it should be noted I wrote this part months ago and it doesn't really reflect my current writing abilities (in my opinion). I still haven't decided if I'm going to make this story a priority or not, but I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Without you I probably wouldn't have even bothered to post this next part.

**Chapter 2: Seminar**

Spending more than an hour in a car was never a good idea. Spending three hours stuck in traffic was even less of one, and spending three hours in a car stuck in traffic when you really had to pee was just torture. At least that was the conclusion Jounouchi had come to ten minutes ago when, losing all hope that the Mutou car would ever move again, he had hopped out and taken a piss in the woods along the side of the road. Now that the slightly embarrassing ordeal was over (he had gotten lots of honks and yells/cheers as he ran off and then returned from the woods), he just wanted to get moving.

Yugi and his grandfather had arrived at his apartment promptly at eleven this morning, and by the time Jounouchi had finished his hasty packing they were right on time for a two-thirty arrival at Counting Blossoms. Of course, two-thirty had come and gone over an hour ago and they still had at least an hours worth of driving to go, but there was nothing to be done until traffic started moving again.

It was Sunday April 3rd and Counting Blossoms' arrival ceremony was due to start in two hours, a fact the always punctual Yugi was obsessing over in the front seat. Jounouchi, who's week had failed to improve after his fight with his father, was about to get out of the car and use his powers to move things along. Of course he knew such an action was reckless, but he was less than patient and just sitting in the backseat was driving him insane.

_Perhaps if I just get out and walk ahead until I find the cause of this backup, beat up whoever caused it and return, we can finally get moving again. _Letting his thoughts sink in he slapped a hand to his forehead. _Great, now I've lost the ability to think rationally._

Noticing his best friend's distress, Yugi turned around and held out his hand to Jounouchi."Give me your hand."

"You don't need to use your power Yugi, I'll be fine."

"I know, but I want to. At least one of us can relax this way. Besides, I'm worrying enough for both of us." When Jounouchi still hesitated Yugi gave him a 'don't question me' look. In case that didn't work, Yugi also prepared himself to make his guilt inducing 'you hurt my feelings look' which **always** got Jounouchi, and practically everyone else, to give in.

Luckily, such tactics wouldn't be necessary since Jounouchi reluctantly placed his hand in Yugi's. Once again, a familiar feeling of warmth spread through his body and he suddenly found his annoyance was gone. As Yugi released his hand, Jounouchi suddenly found a renewed interest in singing along with the radio. And that was exactly how he passed the rest of the car ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was four-thirty by the time Jounouchi and Yugi stepped into the main office. Noting they were the only students in there (Jounouchi hadn't thought they arrived that late), the two walked right up to the front desk.

Jounouchi cleared his throat to get the attention of the middle aged secretary seated behind the suspiciously uncluttered desk. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and her green eyes were overpowered by an unhealthy amount of blue eyeshadow. Jounouchi almost laughed as a thought of Mai's reaction to this poor lady's makeup job passed through his mind. _She probably had a heart attack poor thing. _Mai never was very tolerant of people who couldn't understand the simple art of applying makeup properly.

"Can I help you boys?" The secretary's tone was harsh and she made no effort to hide her annoyance. She had been dealing with what she felt were delinquent and condescending teens all day, and she'd had about enough.

Yugi, who's face barely showed above the tall desk, shot her a cheerful smile. "Yes Miss, we're here to check in and get our room assignments."

The women instantly took a liking to the shorter teen; no one had mistook her for a 'Miss' in over fifteen years at least. Perhaps she didn't look as old as she thought. Maybe that expensive makeup she had splurged on was truly worth it. The dirty blond next to him looked like a trouble maker though, and she was quite certain she had let him in to see the headmaster quite a few times last year.

"Just give me your names and I'll get that info for you sweetie."

"I'm Mutou Yugi and this is Jounouchi Katsuya."

Handing them a sign in sheet, she began searching through a small stack of manilla folders until she came across the ones with the boys' names on them. Taking back the sheet once they had both signed it, she handed them their folders.

"Your dormitory and room number are listed in there along with a handbook, schedule, campus map, electives list, and a couple of forms that you will need to read through and sign before attending class tomorrow. If you need anything else please feel free to ask any member of the staff and don't forget the entrance seminar begins at 5:30 today." She had memorized this speech after about the forth time she had to say it. Over the last two days she must have said it over 1500 times and even she would admit that it now sounded robotic.

As Yugi thanked her for all her help Jounouchi headed for the door while scanning over the info in the folder. By the time he made it outside Yugi had caught up with him.

"What dorm did they put you in this year?"

"Takagi, room 422. What about you Yugi?"

Yugi opened his folder. "Um let's see...oh here it is. Crawford, room 208."

"Guess this is where we go our separate ways then huh?"

Yugi looked up to see his grandfather approaching them from the direction of the parking lot, pulling a large wagon with the boys luggage piled into it. "I guess so, I'll see you in forty-five minutes at the seminar though."

Jounouchi grabbed his luggage and flashed the two Mutous a smile. "Yep. Thanks again for the ride, I really appreciate it."

Yugi's grandpa waved goodbye. "It wasn't a problem at all. Just make sure you at least **try** to stay out of trouble this year Jounouchi ok?"

Jounouchi's face fell for a moment and he almost blushed in embarrassment. Recovering quickly, he laughed it off. "Sorry gramps but I can't make any promises. My temper has a mind of it's own."

As Jounouchi walked away towards Takagi Hall he could hear Yugi getting a lecture from his grandpa on studying hard and the hazzards of teenage dating. Right before he was out of hearing range he swore he heard the old man give Yugi a pickup line to use. Somehow the thought of Yugi walking up to a stranger and using a pickup line seemed like a sign that the world was coming to an end. Then again, they would be in the eleventh grade this year so who knows what might change.

Counting Blossoms' campus was rather spread out. There were woods in the surrounding area as well as several ponds. The nearest town, Bonham, was five miles away. The campus was mostly circular in design, with the twelve dormitories (two for each grade level) forming the outer ring and then the numerous academic building of the Junior and Senior High Schools scattered within. Everything was connected by a series of pathways and sidewalks, so that from above the campus looked like an intricate spider's web. Takagi happened to be on the opposite side of the campus from the main office, so Jounouchi was stuck with the arduous task of dragging his suitcases along as he made the long walk to his assigned dorm.

By the time he reached room 422 he was about ready to collapse. He knew he had packed in a hurry, but he was starting to suspect that in his hurry he had accidentally packed bricks instead of clothes. Good thing he was strong and in shape, as anyone who had ever seen him with his shirt off could attest to.

Unlocking the door, the blond teen stepped inside to come face to face with a very standard looking dorm room. Jounouchi sighed. He had half been hoping one of the changes they had been talking about would involve the dorms but his hopes, as usual, had been in vain. Just like every other year the single room provided him with only the basics. A closet, a twin bed, a dresser, a night stand(alarmclock included), and a desk with a chair. The dorms were organized so that the bottom floor was a living space, including washers and dryers, couches, several strategically placed televisions, and gaming areas. The next four floors each contained 25 single rooms and one community bathroom. Very standard and very plain.

Opening the closet, Jounouchi found it filled with five new uniforms for him in the school's standard deep blue. Jounouchi picked one up and examined it to make sure it was the correct size, sometimes they misread the request forms and sent you the wrong size after all(Some of the more well endowed girls would swear it was a male working on this job and that they were sent tops that were too tight and skirts that were too short on purpose.). Seeing that the uniforms would fit, he placed the one he held back in the closet and quickly went about unpacking his 'normal' clothes.

As he passed by the window while putting his boxers in the dresser, the blond happened to glance out and what he saw immediately caught his interest. Down below him was the headmaster leading what appeared to be a very diverse group of six students around on what he could only guess was a tour of the campus. Professor Bradshaw was currently pointing out a series of memorial benches in front of Takagi. Some of students seemed to be listening, but others looked about ready to shoot themselves just to end the misery of this 'informative tour'.

What had caught Jounouchi's attention though, was the fact that one of the students could pass for Yugi. At first glance the blond had in fact thought it was his best friend down there. I mean how many people had that hairstyle? On second glance though, Jounouchi noticed the subtle differences between Yugi and this stranger. The stranger had several additional blond streaks in his hair, he seemed taller, and he carried himself with a confidence that Jounouchi had never seen on Yugi. Had Jounouchi had a better view he also would have noted that the stranger's eyes were a fierce crimson compared to Yugi's welcoming amethyst.

The rest of the group consisted of two blonds; one with straight platinum locks, the other with slightly darker locks that seemed to defy gravity as it was styled in numerous spikes pointing in all different directions. The only female in the group was dressed in a white linen dress and had gorgeous black hair that was shining brilliantly in the late afternoon sun. She was also the only one who seemed to actually be interested in the tour. Yugi's look alike was listening respectfully, but even from the fourth floor Jounouchi could tell he didn't really care, and the two blonds seemed to be staring off into space in the headmasters general direction.

Now seated on one of the benches that they were supposed to be learning the history of, was a boy with raven black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and kept out of his eyes by a headband tied around his head. Jounouchi could only see the teen's back, but he appeared to be toying around with several sets of dice. Jounouchi found this to be a bit of an odd habit, but who was he to judge this kid he didn't even know? After all, if he was getting a private tour from the headmaster he must be someone important.

Noticing the raven haired boy seemed to be staring at something, Jounouchi followed his gaze and found that the teen had in fact been staring at some**one**. Off to the side of the group, and looking quite hostile with his arms crossed and gaze fixed on something in the groups general direction, was a brunet. Dressed in navy dress pants and a rather tight green shirt, he completed the look with a long navy duster that seemed to flap perfectly in the slight spring breeze. Jounouchi noticed that the boy's chestnut hair also seemed to shine in the sun, and with the contrast of the soft sunlight and the harshness of his stance he appeared caught between the shadows and the light. _Like a demon basking in the light of the heavens he has been banished from_. Jounouchi immediately scolded himself for such thoughts, all the while unable to tear his gaze away from the brunet.

As if he could feel the blond's heated stare, the brunet's gaze suddenly shifted up until he seemed to be staring directly at Jounouchi. As the wind blew his bangs out of his face, two startlingly blue eyes locked with Jounouchi's warm honey brown ones.

Jounouchi's breath caught in his throat. It was impossible. There was no way he could see him from down there, not with the sunlight reflecting off the windows and the four stories between them. Still, the brunet seemed to be looking directly at his window and Jounouchi's heart raced as a rush of thoughts, feelings, and emotions rushed through his body. His mind was screaming at him to get out of the way of that gaze but his feet seemed to be rooted to the spot. Those rich blue eyes seemed to resonate with all sorts of emotions and Jounouchi was completely captivated. Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind that seemed to contradict all the heat his body was feeling at the moment, for his blood seemed to be on fire and his skin burned. But as he stared into those blue depths, only one word came to mind.

"Ice.."

"What was that?"

Jounouchi must have jumped about two feet in the air as he finally regained the ability to move with the shock of hearing another voice. Whirling around, he found Honda standing in his doorway with a somewhat puzzled expression on his face.

"When did you get so jumpy?" He asked.

"Shut up, you just startled me is all."

"Let me guess, you were deep in thought?"Honda laughed. "The mere idea of you being 'deep in thought' over anything more complex than what you want for dinner or who you would rather sleep with seems highly unlikely."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes before shooting the teasing brunet a glare.

Honda held up his hands in mock surrender. "So what were you doing?"

"Nothing..."Casting a sidelong glance out the window, Jounouchi noticed the mysteriously intoxicating brunet and the rest of the group had moved on. "...nothing at all."

"Well, I would have knocked but you left your door partially open."

Jounouchi eyed him suspiciously. "How did you even know this was my room?"

"List down at the front desk. The dorms are coed by alternating floors this year and I wanted to see what lovely ladies were staying here. I just happened to spot your name on the list as I was flipping through it. I figured you'd forget and be late to the seminar if I didn't stop by and remind you."

Jounouchi smirked. "Coed huh? That's certainly an interesting improvement. Anyway you ass, I am perfectly capable of being on time without your help." When Honda merely raised an eyebrow at his friend's claim, Jounouchi glanced down at his watch only to realize the seminar was due to start in five minutes.

_Damn!_

Honda gave him a pompous grin. "Exactly."

Making sure he locked the door on his way out, the two boys took off sprinting for the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At exactly five thirty, the auditorium lights dimmed slightly and the curtain was pulled back to reveal the headmaster, several teachers, and about a dozen students seated on the stage. Among those on stage were the six students Jounouchi had seen earlier, one of whom was Kaiba Seto.

As the brunet sat through the opening announcements from the headmaster, Seto could only think one thing: _what a waste of my time._ At least at Fold's View he had been amongst an elite group of Elementals, students who at least stood a chance of presenting him with a decent challenge. Sure he had proven himself superior to all but one of them in the end, but at least the outcome had been uncertain for a time. Now he was being forced to attend a lower level school which meant lower level students. He highly doubted he would be learning anything new; it would be years until these mediocrities' powers reached a level to even pose a threat to him and the other five Level 5 Elementals who had been transferred here. He needed to master his powers and he didn't see that happening here, and this thought angered him like nothing else. He features reflected his annoyance and anger, and his hand were clenched so tightly in his lap that if he pressed any harder he was going to draw blood.

Sensing the anger radiating off the teen next to him, Yami reached over and took one of Seto's hands in his. Risking a quick glance at the taller boy, he realized Seto didn't even seem to notice his actions yet. _He must really be upset if he's not objecting to physical contact. _He slowly pried the brunet's fingers out of their tense position and began to softly trace patterns in Seto's palm with his index finger.

Entwining his fingers with the long pale fingers of the brunet, Yami leaned in closer to him."Relax."

His whispered word seemed to reach the brunet, as his blue eyes turned to take in the sight ofYami holding his hand. Allowing himself to enjoy the feel of the others teen's hands on his for just a moment longer, he suddenly snapped his hand away.

"Don't tell me what to do, and don't touch me." Even his whisper was harsh.

Yami however ,didn't even flinch. "I was just worried, you seemed upset about something."

Seto shot him one of his iciest glares. "Even if I was, I thought we established that you no longer cared."

"**We** didn't decide anything, you did. Now stop being childish and either tell me what's wrong or get over it."

Seto was slightly tempted to punch the crimson eyed teen for his words, but remembering that they were on stage before an entire auditorium full of people, he settled for shifting his chair a little farther away from the spiky haired teen. He stared out into the faces of the teens in the crowd and noticed with displeasure that none of them seemed to be anything special. To top off his already bad mood, he once again had the feeling he was being observed. The idea of being watched by someone he couldn't see was really starting to annoy him (had the auditorium lights not been slightly dimmed he might have noticed the pair of honey brown eyes that had been locked on his form ever since the curtain opened and revealed him). With nothing better to do as the class president's for each grade addressed the audience, he decided to eavesdrop on Malik and Marik's whispered conversation, hoping it wasn't going to be about anything too disturbing.

Malik seemed to be watching Marik as the other teen scanned the audience, apparently searching for something. "Do you see him yet?" Or some**one**.

Marik hesitated, but then suddenly his face lit up as his deep purple eyes locked onto their target. "Ah yes, the beautiful white-haired boy. I suppose since you spotted him first you think you get to try your luck with him first?"

Malik donned a predatory grin. "How could I not, he's hot and I want him. I gotta try."

"I hardly think I should be punished because my eyesight isn't as good as yours."

"You're just mad that you didn't think to scan the audience for potential dates first. By the way, there is a delectable looking blonde in the third row of the center section. She seems to have the right proportions to gain your approval."

Both Marik and Seto's eyes drifted to the blonde Malik had mentioned. From what Seto could make out, she was indeed gorgeous. Long golden blonde hair, amethyst eyes, and an ample chest that the corset she was wearing only helped to display.

"Yes, she certainly is my type," Marik agreed. "But I am much more intrigued by the white-haired angel."

"Angel? That's hardly the word I would use to describe him. Devilish is a much more accurate description."

Marik gave Malik a puzzled look. "But he looks so innocent."

"Don't you mean dangerous?"

Marik shook his head. "No. He's definitely naive."

"I don't think so," Malik disagreed, he found the mere thought of the white-haired boy being naive or innocent offensive. "He's obviously aggressive."

"Submissive!"

"Dominant!"

"Virginal!"

"Horney!"

"Sweet!"

"Rebellious!"

"What the hell Malik, are you delusional or something? Your description is completely off!" The two boys were now practically hissing at each other in whispers, and Seto was a little worried they might start throwing punches in a minute. Of course, he wasn't worried enough to say anything, but still...

"I'm delusional?" Malik shot back. "You're the one who is completely off. There is no way that boy is sweet or submissive. It's like we aren't even describing the same person."

Both boys paused as they caught each other's gaze.

It was Isis who spoke next. "Who are you two even arguing about?"

"Him." Both blonds spoke at once and pointed at the white haired boy.

Following their fingers Seto couldn't help but smirk and, had it not been completely uncharacteristic, he might even have burst out laughing. Isis was quick to suppress the giggles that threatened to erupt from her, however she was unable to stop her shoulders from shaking with silent laughter.

The blonds hated being laughed at and turning back towards each other, ready to start an all out yelling match, realized exactly what their sister found so hilarious. While they were both pointing at their white-haired boy, they were pointing to opposite ends of the auditorium.

Never ones to be concerned with proper behavior or what others thought, the two teens went into fits of laughter. All eyes in the auditorium turned to them and the poor girl who was currently speaking at the podium froze, not really sure what to do. Without the drone of her voice the only sound in the auditorium was the maniacal laughter of the two teens. Isis, who was seated next to Malik pinched him harshly on the arm in an attempt to get him to stop, but this only served to cause him to jump away from her and fall out of his chair.

The sight of the smaller blond falling on his ass caused the audience to join in the laughter as students turned to talk to those around them and comment on the what they had just witnessed. The teachers were shooting glares in Malik and Marik's direction but their scorn only caused more laughter. Finally, Professor Bradshaw rushed to the podium and attempted to regain some control of the seminar.

"Alright, alright everyone lets just settle down." The volume decreased but giggling and chatting could still be heard. "I said settle down." Still not the desired reaction. "If you don't settle down I will keep you here all night." Silence.

Malik pulled himself up off the stage and settled back into his seat, but not before he shot Isis a glare. Isis simply rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the headmaster. Had she kept her eyes on Malik she would have seen him give her the finger while pretending to scratch his face.

"I'm sorry to continue interrupting your speech Miss Shino but there is something I think I should take care of in order to prevent any future disturbances." Here he paused to look at Malik and Marik who had already gone back to talking amongst themselves. Noticing the sudden silence, they stopped and gave the headmaster what could almost be mistaken for their undivided attention.

"As some of you may have noticed, earlier I was giving six students a private tour of the campus. And you may have also heard that Fold's View suffered some damage at the end of last year, leaving the world's Level 5 Elemental students with nowhere to go. Many meetings were held the first week after graduation and it was decided that the students should be split up among the world's other top Elemental schools. So Counting Blossoms, as one of those top schools, has taken on six Level 5 Elementals as students. That is who I was showing around campus, and that is who you see seated up here on the stage. Now I realize that some of you may be intimidated at the idea of having such powerful students around, but I assure you they are not all that different from you. They are here to learn and will be expected to follow the same rules as the rest of you."

Whispers broke out among the students as they heard the headmaster confirm the rumor of Level 5 Elementals attending Counting Blossoms. The six on stage suddenly felt the scrutiny of everyone upon them. Isis and Atemu sat up straighter while Otogi put on a charming smile (the sound of swooning could be heard from the junior high sections), Seto crossed his arms over his chest, and Malik and Marik simply glared.

"I'm going to take this time to quickly introduce them so they can join you out there in the audience instead of remaining up here with the speakers. After I introduce you, you can go find yourself a seat, it doesn't really matter where."

Isis nodded in understanding on behalf of the group.

"Ok let's see," the headmaster continued. "On the far left we have Otogi Ryuuji. Otogi is a junior and while born here in Japan, he comes here from America."

At the sound of his name Otogi rose from his seat and, flicking a few loose strands of his raven hair out of his eyes, he began waving to the crowd. He was met with much applause (most of it coming from the female population) and with a final wink he headed down the steps on the side of the stage and off to find a seat.

"I suppose I will just introduce the next three together since they are related anyway," Bradshaw decided. "Isis Ishtar is a senior and her younger twin brothers, Malik and Marik Ishtar, are both juniors. The Ishtars are from Egypt, and we are very proud to have members of such a talented family here with us."

The three Ishtars rose and accepted the applause of the audience before leaving the stage. Seto noted that both Malik and Marik headed toward the white haired boys they had been admiring earlier. The sound of his own name though brought his attention back to the headmaster.

"Kaiba Seto is technically a junior, although he will be studying at a level higher than that, and his presence here is a great honor. His power is quite rare, and we hope to be able to provide a learning environment in which he will be able to complete his mastery of it." Professor Bradshaw seemed to be addressing Seto's doubts with his last sentence, but when he turned to see Seto's reaction to his, what he had hoped to be, convincingly sincere words, he found the brunet was gone. Had he been watching, he would have seen that as soon as his name was said Seto had risen and abruptly walked off the stage.

"Finally, a junior by the name of Atemu. Atemu is gifted with one of the rarest powers and we are very excited to have the opportunity to work with him."

Yami stood with the regal grace of one born to be in front of large crowds. He was greeted by thunderous applause, there were few in the auditorium who hadn't heard of him and his power. He nodded his head in acknowledgment before leaving the stage.

Seto watched him wander down the aisles looking for a place to sit, but successfully fought the urge to wave him over as Otogi had done for him. Yami finally neared the two Level 5 teens and, noticing the empty seat next to Seto, sat down.

Seto turned to give him a slightly irritated look. "That was the only empty seat you could find?"

"It was the first one I found, and I didn't feel like carting my ass all over the auditorium looking for another one."

Seto crossed his arms and turned his attention back to the speaker on stage. "Whatever."

Yami kept his eyes on the blue eyed teen seated next to him until he realized Seto was ignoring him and reluctantly returned his focus to the seminar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jounouchi! Come on man Wake Up!"

The dirty blond's eyes shot open at the increased volume of Honda's latest attempt to awaken him. Taking in his surroundings he realized the auditorium was completely empty except for the small group of his friends hovering over him.

"How long have I been out?" He asked sleepily.

"I think we lost you shortly after they introduced the Level 5 students," Honda guessed. "You were mumbling something about Bradshaw ruining your view. You didn't start snoring though until the sophomore class president started his speech."

Yugi patted Jounouchi on the shoulder. "At least you made it a few speeches longer than you did last year. Maybe next time you will make it through the whole seminar."

Jounouchi let out a laugh at the thought. "I wouldn't fall asleep if these stupid things weren't so damn boring."

"Well anyway sleeping beauty, if we don't get going now there won't be any food left for us in the dining hall." This time it was Mai who spoke up. Of course as added motivation she grabbed Jounouchi by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "Now, how about you be a gentleman and escort a lady to dinner?"

Regaining his balance, Jounouchi flashed the buxom blonde his most charming smile as he gave her a slight bow and offered his arm. Mai was quick to link her arm with his, and the two headed out of the auditorium and a few buildings down to the dining hall. Walking just behind the two friends were Yugi, Anzu, and Honda.

Once the five friends had made their way through the buffet set out in the center of the dining hall, Jounouchi and Honda both holding two plates piled down with food, they began looking for a place to sit. After a few minutes of wandering around the upper floor of the dining hall used for high school students, they were about ready to give up any hope of finding a table that could seat them all. Just as they were getting ready to go their separate ways, they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Yugi! Hey you guys over here!"

Seeking out the owner of the voice they found Bakura Ryou seated at a table in the back corner with only one other occupant.

"Hey there Ryou, I was wondering when we were gonna run into you." Jounouchi had seated himself next to the white-haired boy and immediately began devouring his meal. Pausing briefly between bites, he decided to greet the other white-haired boy who had been seated at the table when they arrived. "Hey Bakura." All he got in response was a grunt of acknowledgment before the addressed teen returned to his own meal. _I see his personality is as charming as ever_. _Then again, who's ever happy to be back at school?_

With his overly aggressive style of eating, Jounouchi was quick to finish and was soon engaged in listening to Mai tell him about a rich guy she had met during break who had flown her to Paris for a weekend of shopping and fine dining. All she'd had to do was pose as his devoted wife at some sort of reunion he was going to. Jounouchi was just beginning to tell her how he had spent his break, when they were interrupted by the arrival of both Ishtar boys and Atemu at their table.

"Hey there Ryou, we just thought we'd come over and say hi." Marik had pulled up a chair and seated himself next to the teen with the pale complexion. Malik quickly took the seat next to Bakura and Yami, after snapping out of the shock of seeing Yugi, pulled up a chair next to his shorter look alike.

Yugi, along with the others who now saw the resemblance between the two, was still in disbelief. "I thought I was the only one with this hairstyle."

"So did I," Yami stated. "I mean I copied it out of an old movie, and I've never once come across anyone else who has even seen the movie."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Night of the Blind Surfers and Starry Eyes?"

"Yes!" The taller of the two gasped. "People never believe me when I tell them about that movie. I was starting to think I had in fact made it up."

Yugi laughed. "Only if we are both delusional."

Yami smiled at the shorter boy and held out his hand. "I'm Atemu by the way, but I much prefer to be called Yami."

Yugi placed his hand in Yami's. "I'm Yugi, a Level 4 Spirit Elemental. And these are my friends, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

Mai quickly held out her hand to Yami. "Kujaku Mai, age 18, Level 4 Fire Elemental and a senior."

"Honda Hiroto, Level 3 Fire Elemental. I'm 17 and a junior."

"Bakura."

Yami raised a brow. "Just Bakura?" When Bakura didn't answer he nodded his head. "Oh, I get it. It's Bakura like Cher or Madonna. Just one name."

Bakura scoffed. "How observant for someone who only has one name himself."

Yami looked like he had a scathing retort to Bakura's words but was trying to be polite to these people he had just met. Sensing the mounting tension, Ryou spoke up.

"Don't mind him Atemu, I mean Yami. I'm Bakura Ryou, no relation. I'm 16, a junior and a Level 3 Air Elemental. Bakura there is a 17 year old junior and a Level 4 Air Elemental."

Yami took the hand Ryou offered him. Noticing the annoyed look Marik was giving him Yami gave Ryou's hand a lingering squeeze. "Nice to meet you Ryou."

There was a slight pause before Yami finally released Ryou's hand and Jounouchi spoke up.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, 17 year old junior. Level 4 Earth Elemental."

"Mazaki Anzu. I'm a Level 3 Water Elemental, and at the age of 16 I'm a junior."

"Quite an interesting little group." It was Malik who spoke up, his gaze traveling to each person at the table although it seemed to linger on Bakura.

"So, what about you three? We caught your names and grade level at the assembly," Anzu turned her gaze to Jounouchi, "those of us who were awake anyway, but what about your powers?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I was still awake for the introductions," Jounouchi corrected. _I had to find out who that brunet was after all. _"It was after they were out of sight that I dozed off thank you very much."

Those at the table laughed at Jounouchi's attempt to defend himself, and even he had to admit it had been a weak attempt. Recovering from the laughter, Yami properly introduced himself.

"As I said, my real name's Atemu but I'm much more used to being called Yami. Obviously I'm a Level 5, but to be exact I am a Level 5 Fire Elemental. As a 17 year old junior, I possess one of the rarest powers: the death touch."

Those at the table who hadn't made the correlation between the teen's name and his power back at the assembly widened their eyes at Yami's statement. Jounouchi, as one of the few who hadn't made the connection, felt his jaw drop, leaving him looking completely shocked.

"Are you shitting me? You have the touch of death, the ability to kill with a single touch? You're **that **Atemu?"

Yami nodded. "I am quite serious, although I doubt you want a demonstration to prove it."

Mai and Honda, the other two Fire Elementals at the table, were floored.

"No wonder Professor Bradshaw was so excited to have you here. There can only be one person in the entire world with that power at a time." Mai couldn't believe that someone with such a rare power was sitting at the same table.

"Yes, he does seem quite thrilled at the idea. Although truthfully, I think he is much more interested in the rare power one of the other new students possesses." An unreadable expression crossed Yami's face before it was replaced by a smile. "Anyway, that's why I go by Yami, less connection to my 'famous' power and less mobbing and hero-worship. Continuing on," Yami pointed over to Marik, "that's Marik Isht-"

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself Yami," the spiky haired blond cut in. "Besides, don't you know it's rude to point?"

Yami retracted his finger and shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

"Marik Ishtar, younger twin by three minutes. Currently 17 and this will be my junior year. I am a Level 5 Air Elemental." Marik dropped his voice a little and leaned in closer to the pale teen beside him. "Since we are both Air Elementals Ryou I'd be more than happy to give you some private lessons sometime if you want."

Ryou blushed, not missing what the older more powerful boy was hinting at. He was quite flattered, but at the same time knew it could only be lust that was attracting Marik to him since they didn't know each other well enough for it to be anything more. Ryou turned to face Marik, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he watched the pair. Seeing Ryou blush even more under the heated gaze of the Egyptian, Bakura turned his attention to the other Egyptian beside him. "And who the hell are you?"

"Malik Ishtar," the boy smiled. "Since we're twins I'm obviously 17 and a junior too. I happen to be a Level 5 Spirit Elemental though. My power is-"

"Liar."

"Excuse me?!" Malik snapped. "What the hell makes you think I am lying Bakura?"

"You can't be a Level 5 Spirit Elemental. Powers dealing with the element of spirit have to do with what's inside. You know, all that warm and fluffy shit. There's no way for them to be deadly."

Honda backed up Bakura's argument. "Not I'm not calling you a liar Malik, but I have never heard of a Level 5 Spirit Elemental. Have you Yugi? I thought Level 4 was the highest rating a Spirit Elemental could get."

All eyes turned to the group's resident Spirit Elemental. "Well, um, I've never heard of a Level 5 Spirit Elemental... and our powers certainly aren't likely to be deadly... but...but that doesn't mean it's not possible." Yugi was obviously uncomfortable having to be the deciding voice on this debate and was trying very hard to not offend or insult anyone with his answer.

Sensing his best friend's discomfort, Jounouchi shifted the focus away from Yugi. "So what is this deadly power of yours anyway Malik?"

Malik smirked. "So glad you asked, my power is-"

"Boring people to death?" Bakura laughed at his own joke before suddenly hauling off and punching himself in the face. "What the fuck?"

The entire group was stunned, with the exception of Malik and Yami, the latter of whom could only shake his head in disapproval. Marik, for his part, broke into a fit of laughter.

Recovering first, Anzu raced over to Bakura, followed quickly by Ryou and Yugi, and began inspecting the white-haired teen for damage. "What in the world did you do that for Bakura, you could have really hurt yourself?"

Bakura just brushed her hands away from his face and glared at her.

"Well? Why did you punch yourself in the face?" Anzu tried again.

"He didn't."

All attention turned back to Malik as his statement made little sense seeing as how they had all seen Bakura punch himself.

Malik only continued to smirk. "As I was saying, my power is mind control."

"Why you little bastard! I'll kill you for that little stunt." Bakura went to lunge for the blond Egyptian but Anzu and Ryou blocked his path. Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders and forced him back into his seat, of course he was only able to because Bakura complied.

"Calm down Bakura you're making a scene. Besides, you kind of deserved it for insulting him. So you'll have a shiner for a few days, it's hardly the end of the world." Ryou noted that his words didn't seem to be getting through to the other boy so he gave Yugi a pleading look.

Yugi placed a hand on Bakura's arm which was tensed up along with the rest of his body in his rage. After a few seconds he felt Bakura begin to relax and, once he was certain that he had taken the edge off the teen's anger, he removed his hand. Nodding in acknowledgment to the thankful look he received from Ryou, he returned to his seat.

As Yugi sat back down, Yami leaned in and whispered in his ear. "That was quite impressive. I bet you come in quite handy."

Yugi couldn't help but blush both from the compliment and the feel of Yami's warm breath on his ear. "Uh, thanks."

"You're quite cute when you blush you know."

Of course this comment only caused Yugi to blush a deeper shade of red, but before he could even attempt to respond they were interrupted by a commotion elsewhere in the dining hall. Yami looked in the direction of the noise. Noticing who was involved in the dispute, he instantly got a panicked look of concern in his eyes and took off.

Malik and Marik also turned to see what had caused the disturbance, and seeing Yami take off like that they both reached the same conclusion. "Kaiba." They too quickly rose and followed their friend.

Jounouchi, having heard the name of his mystery brunet, followed after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto had been sitting at the table Otogi and Isis had found for them (Malik and Marik having gone off to find their white-haired boys with Yami tagging along), picking at what obviously passed for good food at this school and completely ignoring everything else around him when the whole thing had started.

While initially a bit intimidated by their presence, students were slowly gathering around the three. Otogi was soaking up all the attention and Isis was politely answering people's questions. Seto was mostly ignoring them, only giving short, terse answers when absolutely necessary. It was Isis' words that prompted him to step in.

"I'm going to have to insist that you don't touch me."

The muscular red haired boy that she was talking to only moved closer. "What's wrong? You said one touch and you could see my future. Now you're going to tell me what you see."

"I have no interest and in telling your future. Now kindly step back."

The redhead slammed his fist onto the table causing the plates on it to rattle. "Listen you little bitch, you are going to tell me my future and you are going to do it now."

"I'm not going to do anything you tell me to do," Isis said defiantly.

The surrounding crowd was now completely focused on the two and the tension was palpable. The redhead, Meguri Lee was a senior for the second year in a row, who was well known for causing fights and bullying just about anyone who crossed his path. He was also a rather powerful Water Elemental.

"This is your final chance," he threatened. "Tell. Me. My. Future."

"That won't be necessary. I can tell it for her." Seto had risen and was now advancing on Meguri. "I predict that if you don't leave right now your life will become a lot more painful."

Meguri stood his ground, completely unintimidated by Seto who was two inches shorter than him. "Listen Kaiba Seto, I know who you are. Your a Water Elemental too so I'm familiar with your powers. I don't care if yours are supposedly deadly. I have nothing to fear from you."

Seto was right in front of him now, raising his gaze so he was looking directly into the redhead's eyes. "Is that so?"

The brunet's stare was so harsh and empty of emotion that Meguri went to take a step back. However before he could move, Seto grabbed his arm, spun him around and covered Meguri's mouth and nose with his hand. Throwing the teen to the ground, Seto turned and walked away.

Turning to look at the boy on the ground, the crowd was shocked to find a layer of ice covering Meguri's face in the area where Seto's hand had been, effectively preventing him from breathing.

As Seto fought his way through the crowd that was trying to press forward to get a better view while staying out of his way, he stopped. Waiting for Yami to get to him, he was slightly amused by the panicked noises coming from Meguri.

Yami grabbed onto Seto's arm. "Seto! What happened? Are you ok?"

Seto freed his arm and motioned in the direction he had just come from. "I'm fine. Your powers are required back there though."

Searching Seto's eyes for any further answer but finding none, Yami pushed his way to the front of the crowd. There he found Meguri thrashing around on the ground as he tried to pry the ice off his face. Yami kneeled down beside him.

"Look, I don't know what happened here, but if you want me to help you need to calm down." Noticing that the teen was too panicked to listen he maneuvered his hand over the layer of ice. Once he had melted the ice, he stood and turned to face Isis. "What happened?"

"This jerk was trying to force me to tell him his future. I refused, so he started threatening me and Kaiba stepped in." Noticing the look of disapproval in Yami's eyes she added, "He wasn't like that for more than thirty seconds, and Kaiba saw you heading over here before he did it. This boy was never really in any danger."

"It was still reckless."

Isis couldn't really argue with that, so instead she turned to talk to her younger brothers who had just arrived and were questioning her about what happened.

Yami turned to Meguri who was still lying shocked on the ground. "I suggest you get out of here before those two learn what you did to their sister."

Meguri scrambled to his feet and tried his best to make a hasty, yet dignified retreat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jounouchi's gaze had remained on Seto the entire time as he watched him head for the exit. Unfortunately, before he could get there he was intercepted by a professor who seemed to have seen what had happened and was less than thrilled about it. As the professor gave Seto what Jounouchi could only assume was the 'using your powers for good and proper behavior' speech he had heard so often himself, Seto's eyes drifted back over to the crowd.

_Probably wants to make sure he didn't kill the kid. _However, Jounouchi found the sapphire eyes were looking directly into his and suddenly the air in the room seemed thicker, because Jounouchi was finding it a bit harder to breath under the scrutiny of those eyes. He felt like Kaiba was scanning his soul looking for something of importance and finding all his secrets and imperfections instead. As the thought hit him, Jounouchi realized that he was also trying to read Kaiba through his eyes. Kaiba's defenses were up and although the blue depths seemed to show no emotion Jounouchi refused to back down and look away. The rest of the room seemed to slip away and he was left feeling a little dizzy and rather chilled.

Just when Jounouchi was about to cross the room (what he was going to do when he reached Kaiba wasn't really clear to him, he just felt he needed to be closer to him) Kaiba turned and followed the professor out of the room.

Released from the scrutiny of the intense gaze, reality flooded back to him and he felt Honda poking him in the side of the head. Turning, he smacked Honda's hand away from him.

"Knock it off."

"Sorry man but you totally zoned out there. What the hell happened?"

Jounouchi wasn't really sure how to answer that, partially because he wasn't sure if he had imagined what had happened between him and Kaiba just then, but also because an explanation of, 'I got lost in his eyes' sounded way too corny.

Jounouchi instead grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to remember where I put my room key."

This earned a laugh from Honda who slapped him on the back. "Oh man, what would you do without me? It's in your back pocket remember?"

"Oh yeah, same place I always keep my keys."

Honda placed his arm around Jounouchi's shoulder. "Alright genius, I think I'd better take you back to the dorm before you start walking into walls or something."

Jounouchi was about to protest when he realized how good going back to his room sounded. It would allow him to be alone with his thoughts. "Yeah ok. Let's just go say goodbye to everyone first."

"Deal."

Author's Notes (original ones from months ago)

I think I have a clearer idea of where I want to go with this, and it's almost definitely going to end up Jou/Seto, but that doesn't mean I won't throw in a few others along the way. The chapters will continue to follow only those two and whoever is around them because if I started doing things from everyone's perspective this would end up being way too long. I'm already planning to have it cover the entire school year, and that's going to take long enough.

Obviously, Night of the Blind Surfers and Starry Eyes is not a real movie. I just needed a reasonable explanation for why Yugi and Yami have the same haircut. I figure if people can copy the hairstyles of celebrities, why not actors from really obscure movies. On the same note, I made Malik and Marik twins (poor Isis) so that I could use Ishtar as both of their last names seeing as I already have two one name only characters. Plus, I guess it will force me to be a bit more creative with some of the side pairings.

Please leave a review and let me know my hard work editing and reworking this wasn't in vain. You know you want to...


	3. Encounter

**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-oh is not owned by me, enough said.

Oops. I kind of forgot about this story. I've had this chapter ready to go for over a week now, but I got so busy writing Echoes that I forgot to post it. Sadly, that's bound to happen since for now my priorities are with that story. I'll try not to neglect this one though, and if I do feel free to whine.

A special thank you to everyone who reviewed, those things mean so much to me!

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

Two minutes. What the hell kind of snooze button only gave you two extra minutes of sleep? Yet as Jounouchi looked at the now much hated electronic, he saw that it was only 6:17. He knew the alarm had initially gone off at 6:15, and he had immediately hit the snooze button expecting to get at least an extra fifteen minutes of sleep. Now he briefly debated hitting the snooze button again, but decided an extra two minutes wasn't worth having to hear that damn beeping again. Instead, he summoned all of his strength to haul himself out of bed and stumble around the room to gather what he'd need for his shower.

Staggering down the hall, he just barely missed getting hit by a door as another student stepped out of their room. If he hadn't felt it would require too much energy for such an early hour, he would have made some smart remark, but settled for giving the teen a glare. The other student, who seemed just as half-asleep as Jounouchi, didn't even seem to notice.

Finally reaching the bathrooms, Jounouchi immediately claimed a private shower for himself and pulled the first curtain shut. It was your typical dorm shower; it had a curtain on the outside, then a small changing area, then another curtain behind which was the actual shower. Jounouchi haphazardly piled his stuff on the bench in the changing area before stripping down and stepping into the shower.

He took a deep breath before turning the cold water on full blast. As the ice water hit his skin, he had to fight back the urge to yelp. Uncomfortable as it was, the water served it's purpose and jolted him back into the land of the living. The now freezing blond quickly turned the knob over to the side for hot water, immediately finding the perfect temperature from years of practice. As the warm water slid over his toned body, Jounouchi took a moment to close his eyes and just enjoy the feel of it. All too quickly though, his moment was spoiled as he heard the sound of several more boys entering the bathroom. He quickly went about washing his hair and body before turning the water off and stepping back into the changing area. Toweling off as best he could, he wrapped the towel securely around his waist and, gathering up his things, headed back to his room.

When he reached his door, he realized that he'd forgotten to lock it. That actually made it easier to get back in though, as his arms were somewhat full and the last thing he needed was to try and find his key. Entering the deserted chamber, he hastily put on one of his indistinguishable blue uniforms and glanced at the alarm clock. 6:40; five minutes until they started serving breakfast. Grabbing the folder the lady at the front desk had given him yesterday, Jounouchi headed for the dining hall.

Upon reaching his destination Jounouchi found that he wasn't the only one who had wanted an early breakfast, and the blond was stuck standing in line for about ten minutes waiting for food. To make things worse, Jounouchi was surrounded by a large group of junior high girls who spent the entire wait debating which of the new students was the cutest and which of their classmates looked like they had put on weight or changed their hair over break. These girls were about his sister's age, but he had never found her this annoying; then again, he'd never really hung out with her when she was around her friends. Perhaps Shizuka was just as much of a gossip as these girls.

When he finally had his plate full to capacity with offerings of every kind, he headed up the stairs and began scanning for his friends. He figured at least one of them had to be here. Finally, he spotted Yugi and Anzu seated at a table with who appeared to be Yami, Malik, and Kaiba. Jounouchi felt his pulse quicken at the sight of the brunet, and he tried to brush it off as first day nerves. That required ignoring that it had stated at the sight of the other boy though, and Jounouchi quickly decided it was too early to have to put this much thought into anything...even excuses.

Making his way over to the table, he was cheerfully greeted by most of the occupants. He noticed Kaiba was silently reading a newspaper and seemed to be having only a cup of coffee for breakfast. Luckily, the chair to the brunet's left was empty, and Jounouchi decided to use that to his advantage.

Standing just behind the chair he addressed Kaiba. "Anyone sitting here?"

Kaiba never even looked up from the article he was reading. "Do you see anyone there?"

"I was just being polite."

When Kaiba failed to respond or even acknowledge that he had heard the blond, Jounouchi set his tray on the table and sat down. He took a few bites of his breakfast before trying once again to converse with the teen next to him.

"That was an interesting stunt you pulled last night." No response. "I bet it earned you a trip to the headmaster." Still nothing. _This is like talking to a wall. A very attractive wall...wait scratch that. "_I'm Jounouchi Katsuya by the way. Level 4 Earth Element-" Jounouchi stopped talking mid sentence as the teen he had been addressing folded his paper and stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going Kaiba?" It was Yami's voice that stopped the taller boy's retreat from the table.

"Somewhere where there's not all this yapping." Kaiba turned to face Yami as he spoke, although when he said 'yapping' his gaze flickered to Jounouchi.

Yami seemed to consider what Kaiba had said before gathering up his things as well. "Then I'm coming with you."

"You can do whatever you want Atemu." Kaiba's tone was harsh but nonetheless, he waited for the other boy to dump his tray and come back before exiting the dining hall with Yami at his side.

_That was weird. _Jounouchi moved over to the seat formerly occupied by the tall brunet and resumed eating. The group was shortly joined by Marik, Bakura, Isis, and Otogi.

Isis, who looked uncomfortable in the pink jacket and pleated blue skirt of the girl's uniform, took the seat next to Jounouchi. Noticing the strange and questioning looks she was receiving, she quickly introduced herself and Otogi, the other unfamiliar face at the table.

"I suppose I should introduce myself huh? I am the older sister of Malik and Marik, Isis Ishtar. I'm a senior and a Level 5 Spirit Elemental who possesses the power of premonitions." She motioned to Otogi who was seated to her other side. "This handsome devil is Otogi Ryujji. He's a 17 year old junior and a Level 5 Earth Elemental."

Otogi gave a charming smile before winking at Anzu who he noticed was staring. Anzu blushed and turned all of her attention to the plate of food in front of her. Satisfied with the reaction, Otogi then turned his attention to the others at the table.

"Where's Yami?" The Fire Elemental's presence was notably absent and the green eyed boy couldn't help but wonder what the reason for that was. He knew better than to assume the crimson eyed boy was still asleep in his dorm.

Malik looked up from his plate."You just missed him, he left with Kaiba. I'm surprised you didn't pass them on your way in." Malik then went on to quickly introduce his sister and Otogi to everyone at the table. He obviously had a good memory, as he was able to properly remember everyone that he had just met the night before; he even introduced Honda and Mai as they arrived.

During all of this, Jounouchi had finished his food and pulled out the folder he'd brought along. He quickly went through and made sure to sign all the pointless forms that he would need to hand in during homeroom. They were mostly emergency contact information and agreements to make sure you knew and followed the rules. He then turned his focus to picking his electives.

At Counting Blossoms, students attended academic classes from 8-2:30 and then from 2:45-5:40 they attended elective classes that dealt with their powers. Each term a student had three electives which meant they had to pick nine at the beginning of the school year and see what order the school would put them in. This was actually a bit of an illusion though, since certain electives were required for each grade. For example, every student was required to take Element Basics first term in order to review and make sure that they had complete mastery of basic skills and review what they'd learned the year before.

Also, now that he was in the eleventh grade it was required to take three terms of summoning, so that took care of four of his nine electives. Juniors were also required to take at least one text course each term which meant a class where they would learn about Elementals, not new ways to use their powers.

Jounouchi quickly scanned the two page list of electives offered to juniors and after circling Element Basics and Summoning 1, Summoning 2, and Summoning 3, he began searching for other courses that sounded interesting.

"Haven't picked your electives yet?"

Jounouchi looked up to see Honda sitting across from him holding the same electives list currently in his own hands. "Look who's talking."

"At least I went over the list last night. It's not my fault I couldn't choose which ones I wanted to take," the brunet protested.

"Well harassing me about how I didn't get around to doing it isn't going to make the choice any easier."

Honda smirked. "No, but it's an amusing distraction. Now stop bothering me and pick your electives."

Jounouchi started. "Me bother you? You started this!"

"Well sure, if you wanna get technical about it." Honda couldn't help but smile at the ease with which Jounouchi got riled up. It was almost too easy.

"Hey, you guys really ought to finish picking your electives, there will be plenty of time for joking around later." Yugi had decided to intervene before food started flying across the table.

"You finished picking yours last night didn't you Yugi?" Jounouchi knew Yugi was a lot more responsible than either he or Honda tended to be.

Yugi blushed and lowered his gaze at bit. "Actually, I selected them before the seminar."

Jounouchi and Honda both dropped their heads into their hands at Yugi's admission and a twin pair of groans were heard.

"Now if only everyone could be as responsible as you Yugi."Anzu noticed how embarrassed Yugi was about being so organized, and decided to put it into perspective. She felt he had nothing to be embarrassed about and wasn't about to have him feeling bad for something he should be proud of.

"Hey Anzu it's best not to expect two much from those two, you'll usually just end up disappointed," Mai teased.

This time it was Jounouchi and Honda whose face's flushed.

"Well thanks for having faith in me everyone, it means so much," Jounouchi voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now if you don't mind, this irresponsible yapper is going to return to what he was doing."

Those who had been teasing him felt momentarily guilty before they noted the huge grin he had on his face. Rolling their eyes, they returned to their previous conversations.

By the time the group was done eating breakfast, Jounouchi had decided on his other five electives: Famous Elementals of the 20th Century (text), Rare and Specialty Powers (text), Using Your Powers For Defense Purposes, Element Combining, and Utilizing Elementals for the Application of Elemental Powers in the Real World (text). Satisfied with his choices, Jounouchi dug out his schedule to see what the day had in store for him.

7:50-7:55: Homeroom

8:00-8:55: Algebra

9:00-9:55: Chemistry

10:00-10:55: Literature

11:00-11:55: Appreciation of the Arts

11:55-12:30: Lunch

12:30-1:25: History

1:30-2:25: P.E.

2:45-5:40: Electives

Dinner was served buffet style from 6-8 and the rest of the time students could spend however they wished. Junior high students had a nine o'clock curfew but no such restrictions were placed on those in high school. Apparently, the school felt high school students were more responsible. If only they knew Jounouchi folded his schedule and placed it in his back pocket before rising to dump his tray.

"Hey Jounouchi what homeroom are you in?"

Jounouchi looked down to see Yugi standing beside him, bright smile adorning his always cheerful face. "I ended up in Professor Lishi's class. What about you?" Jounouchi didn't even need to wait for Yugi to answer as he could tell by the way the smaller boys face lit up that they had ended up in the same class.

"I'm in Professor Lishi's class too. Wanna walk to class together?"

Jounouchi glanced down at his watch. "Yeah. As long as you don't mind stopping by my room really quick, I need to grab my school stuff."

"That's fine," Yugi agreed. "It's only seven thirty, we still have plenty of time."

The two boys exited the lunch room and headed in the direction of Tagaki Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving what he saw as the overly noisy dining hall, Seto had settled for sitting on a bench underneath a large tree. He made sure to leave enough space for Yami, but was a bit surprised to find that the crimson eyed teen didn't sit next to him. He almost asked why he hadn't, but managed to catch himself in time. It wasn't like he cared after all. Yami instead seated himself on the grass across from Seto, sitting crossed legged and staring at the taller boy.

Seto continued to peruse the paper until the quiet staring got on his nerves. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Obviously," Seto snorted. When Yami only continued to stare, he got even more annoyed. "Let me rephrase it then; why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just wondering why you're reading that paper so intently. What could have possibly so captured your attention?" Yami gave Seto a suspicious glance, as if there was an additional meaning to what he said.

"I'm reading the obituaries."

Yami laughed at that. "How cheery. Perhaps tomorrow we could take a morning trip to the morgue."

Seto scowled slightly but still didn't look up from the paper. "It's too early for your sad attempts at humor Atemu, and I'm not reading them for fun. I happen to be looking for something."

"Expecting someone to die, or just hoping?"

"Neither," Seto corrected. That should be the end of it, but knowing Yami, hewasn't likely to let it go.Seto made a preemptive strike, and cut off his next line of questioning. "My motivations are none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I came out here because I expected it to be quieter. So shut up or go away."

Yami smirked. "You started talking to me Kaiba."

Kaiba started slightly, finally raising his blue eyes from the paper. "You were staring."

"I couldn't help myself. There's not a lot of scenery out here. Besides," he shrugged. " I like looking at you."

Seto rolled his eyes. "It's definitely too early for that." Grabbing one of the other sections of the paper, he tossed it at Yami. "Now you have something to do. Read, learn, enjoy, fold it into a hat if you really want to, just leave me alone."

Glancing down to see that Seto had tossed him the comics, the other boy smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

When Seto was done analyzing and picking apart the obituaries, he moved on to the financial section. He proudly noted that Kaiba Corps stocks had gone up. Sure, he wasn't currently running the company thanks to his mandatory schooling, but he was still the CEO even if it was only in name for now. Seto went to grab the next section, when looking up he saw Isis had seated herself next to him.

"Good morning Kaiba," she greeted.

"Isis," Seto nodded in acknowledgment.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night. You didn't get in too much trouble did you?"

"Only a lecture and a visit to the headmaster himself."

"The headmaster?" Isis looked momentarily shocked before she recovered herself. "What did he have to say about your actions? Actions that were completely justified might I add."

Seto shrugged. "Just another lecture about how things are done at this 'respectable institution'. He's too thrilled about having us here to actually come down hard on any of us."

"I suppose that's true," Isis mused. "Anyway Kaiba, you may not think much of Counting Blossoms, but there is more here for you than you might think."

Seto regarded her skeptically. "Let me guess, you saw it in a premonition?"

Isis nodded her head. "Your destiny awaits you here Kaiba."

Seto brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Please don't start that again Isis. You know I don't believe in your premonitions."

"I know that, but I also know what I saw." Isis wasn't going to push the issue, but even with the unclear vision she had gotten, she was certain that Kaiba's arrival at Counting Blossoms would start a series of events in his life into motion. She just wished she knew how it would all work out. Unfortunately, that was the downside of premonitions- they never showed you the whole picture.

Yami abandoned the comics and approached Isis. "So, what do you see in my future?"

Isis rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "I've told you Yami, you will do great things and be an exulted leader."

"Yes I know, but I was hoping for something less long term." He held out his hand, but Isis didn't touch it.

"I'm not a daily horoscope you know."

"Why don't you just tell him that he will die an excruciatingly painful death, caused by his habit of bothering people. That ought to appease him."

Isis turned to Kaiba with a reprimanding look on her face. "You know very well, I never lie about what I see."

If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn Kaiba looked taken aback. "Besides, his excruciatingly painful death will be the direct result of a misunderstanding at the zoo."

Seto had to suppress a laugh at that. Even Yami looked amused by the comment from the normally serious Egyptian. Until he began questioning the truth of the statement that is. Opting to play it safe, he made a mental note to avoid any trips to the zoo in the foreseeable future.

"So, are you going to tell me my future or not?" He asked again.

"Oh fine, give me your hand." Isis took Yami's hand and shutting her eyes focused all of her energy on her task.

Opening her eyes again she looked at Yami. Her eyes seemed to be momentarily translucent before they shifted back to their normal shade of blue.

"Well?" He knew she had seen something, and now he was anxious to hear what it was.

"Stay away from Malik today."

Seto scoffed. "That's not a premonition Isis, that's just sound advice."

"Hey, that's my baby brother you're talking about," she teasingly warned.

"That doesn't make him any less of a menace."

Unable to argue with the truth, Isis returned her attention to Yami.

"Trust me on this one Yami, stay away from him today."

Yami nodded, curious as to what kind of trouble Malik would be causing so soon at a new school, but not wanting to be there to find out. As he brought his hand out of Isis' grip he noticed his watch. 7:43.

"Hey you guys, if I'm not mistaken, we should start heading to class."

Isis looked at her own watch and rose to her feet. "Oh shoot, I have to hurry or I'll never get to that building on time." Straightening her skirt she began heading across the campus, waving a quick goodbye over her shoulder.

Seto also lifted himself off the bench. "Where are you heading Atemu?"

Yami reached into his bag and pulled out his schedule. "Grimson Building, room 233. Why?"

_He knows, he just wants me to say it._ "I figured if we were heading in the same direction...anyway, we're not so it doesn't matter." Seto turned on his heal and headed off towards his own homeroom.

With a sigh, Yami took off in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With about a minute to go until class started, Jounouchi was caught up in a game of cards with Yugi. So caught up, that he didn't notice Kaiba enter the classroom until he heard Marik call out to the taller teen. Kaiba seemed to pause and take inventory of the group surrounding Marik before heading to a desk over in the opposite corner.

"Typical." Marik got out of his desk, and gathering up his own things, headed over and took the desk directly in front of Kaiba.

_Well, Kaiba certainly isn't very friendly._

"You know, that Kaiba sure doesn't seem very friendly."

For a second Jounouchi thought he had spoken aloud, but then realizing the voice mirroring his thoughts had been female, he turned to see Anzu in the desk previously occupied by Marik.

"Maybe he's just shy," another voice put in.

"I don't know Yugi, he sure seems confident. I mean every time he looks at someone it seems like he's looking down on them. He just seems arrogant to me." Honda nodded when he finished speaking as if to show how much he believed what he was saying.

"But we hardly know him, we should at least give him a chance."

Yugi was always giving people the benefit of the doubt, but this time Jounouchi really hoped his friend was right.Turning to take a peak at Kaiba, he saw that he engaged in a conversation with Marik. _So he's not against talking to everyone..._

The sound of high heels brought the attention of the class to the front of the room. Standing there was a women with shoulder-length red hair and sharp green eyes. She was dressed in a black skirt and a light blue blouse, covered in a black blazer. She appeared to be in her mid-forties, and as she regarded the students in front of her she smiled brightly.

"Good morning class, I'm Professor Lishi and this will be your classroom for most of the day. Since we only have five minutes we need to get started. So, if you could all take out the forms you were told to have ready today and pass them forward, I'll go ahead and collect them." Students began digging into their bags, but she simply raised her voice to be heard over the noise. "I'm also going to be passing around a seating chart, if you could please put your name where you are seated now, I'll be able to leave this here for the rest of the teachers. Don't think of it as assigned seats, you will only need to continue in these seats until your teachers are more familiar with your names." Handing the sheet of paper to one of the students in the front row, she returned to her desk and picked up another sheet.

"I'm also going to need someone to take attendance every morning," Anzu's hand immediately shot up. "Ok miss. Here's the list so why don't you go ahead and get started."

Anzu headed to the front of the class and began to take roll. Professor Lishi in the meantime collected the forms from the front row students. After his own name was called, Jounouchi completely zoned out. It wasn't until he heard the bell ring that he realized homeroom was over. Deciding he might have missed something important, he poked Yugi, who was in the desk in front of him.

"Hey, were their any important announcements?"

Yugi frowned slightly. "You weren't paying attention?"

"No, not really," Jounouchi blushed.

"Well, you didn't miss much unless you're planning to run for student council or join the cheerleading team."

"Anything else important?"

Yugi shook his head and then turned back around, getting his things ready for their next class. Jounouchi took a look around to see who else had ended up in his class this year. Yugi, Anzu, Marik, and Honda were all present and accounted for, and he also spotted Ryou sitting in the desk across from Marik. Those two seemed to have become fast friendsalthough Jounouchi suspected Marik didn't intend to keep things platonic for long.

What really caught his attention though, was the fact that Kaiba was exiting the classroom. Now this wasn't against the rules or anything, but the fact that Kaiba was taking all of his things with him was highly unusual. Like most Japanese schools, at Counting Blossoms students stayed in one class and it was the teachers who rotated around the rooms. The exceptions being classes that required special rooms like science labs or the gym. Five minutes were given between classes during which students could go to the bathroom or get something out of their lockers, but since you were coming back, it wasn't necessary to take your things with you. Kaiba seemed to actually be **leaving **the classroom.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jounouchi found himself rising to follow the taller boy. Stepping into the hall, he watched as Kaiba made his way effortlessly down the crowded stretch. People just seemed to part to let him through. Jounouchi had more difficulty navigating the halls, and ended up having to shove people out of his way more than once. It didn't take him long to realize that Kaiba was headed for the stairs, and that left him confused because it would seem to indicate the taller boy's intent to leave the building entirely.

More curious than ever, Jounouchi followed his prey down the several flights of stairs and reached the bottom just in time to see the brunet turn a corner. Desperate not to lose sight of the other boy, Jounouchi picked up his pace and raced around the corner. As he did so, he felt his feet slip out from under him, and he barely had time to brace himself as he crashed to the floor.

A pained grunt escaped him as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, but as he glanced back to see what had caused his fall Jounouchi found himself staring at the impossible. Granted, it was perfectly normal to slip on a patch of ice. However, it was not normal to slip on a patch of ice in April... inside a building. Thinking he was imaging things the blond shut his eyes, only to open them and find himself still looking at the baffling patch of ice.

"Why are you following me?"

Following the low cadence of the voice, Jounouchi turned his head enough to see Kaiba leaning against the wall. The relaxed gesture was negated though by the seriousness of his voice and the menacing glare he was casting the blond's way.

Recognizing the Level 5 Elemental already had an advantage over him as it was, Jounouchi rose to his feet.

"I wasn't following you," he lied as he turned to face his accuser.

Pushing away from the wall, Kaiba took a step closer. "You're a terrible liar. You've been watching me since I got here, and you haven't even had the stealth to be subtle about it."

Jounouchi felt his cheeks heat at being caught, and he could only hope the blush didn't show as strongly as it felt.

"I don't know what you're up to," Kaiba continued. "But I'll find out. And when I do..." His blue eyes narrowed suddenly and he practically pounced on Jounouchi. The blond didn't even have a chance to avoid the hands that grabbed for his shoulders, shoving him backwards and pinning him to the wall. "Did he send you?" Kaiba hissed. "Are you one of his little spies?"

Shocked and a little bit afraid of the taller boy's irrational behavior, Jounouchi could only shake his head. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees and Jounouchi could feel his skin chilling from the moment Kaiba had laid a hand on him. He was starting to wish he'd just stayed in the classroom.

"You go back and you tell him I meant what I said," Kaiba instructed. The temperature around the two boys seemed to drop even further, and their breath became visible from the cold. "You tell him my answer is no!"

The situation was getting out of hand, and that didn't sit well with Jounouchi. Snapping out of the daze that had so far held him motionless, he went to deliver a punch to Kaiba's ribs. The brunet anticipated this and stepped to the side to skillfully avoid it. He hadn't anticipated Jounouchi stepping with him though, and the hit he took to the jaw sent him staggering back a few steps.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jounouchi ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm not working for anyone."

Blue eyes seemed to study him for a moment before their owner was apparently satisfied he wasn't lying. "Then why were you following me?"

"I just wondered where you were going." Jounouchi realized there was no point in denying anything now. "I mean it's kind of early in the year to be skipping classes. Even the slackers make it to class the first few days."

Jounouchi was certain Kaiba was just going to walk away from him without giving any sort of response. At best, he figured the Level 5 Elemental might fling a few insults at him. So he was completely shocked when Kaiba spoke again.

"I was headed to the library. The administration felt regular classes would be too easy for me so they set up a system of independent study courses for me." Judging by the look on his face Kaiba was just as shocked that he had shared that information as Jounouchi was.

"So what, you're like some sort of genius or something?"

Watching Kaiba's features darken as he frowned, Jounouchi realized he had pushed it too far. "Whatever, I have to get back to class now anyway," he was about to say goodbye when he realized the other boy had already left.

Making his way back to the classroom where he was certain all he friends were counting down the seconds to see if he would be late, he realized that he had learned two very important things about Kaiba Seto in that encounter. The boy was extremely hostile and absolutely infuriating, and he had a secret. A secret that by it's very nature seemed dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes**

Ok, so this one was about half old stuff and half new stuff. In other words, I ran out of what I already had written and will have to start fresh from here on out. Fear not, I'm perfectly capable of doing so. I just have to find the time and motivation to do so.

Reviews are always appreciated, as they let me know people are actually reading this and encourage me to write more. That being said why not go ahead and leave one (hint, hint).

Jade.


	4. Elementals 101

**Disclaimer: **Who me? I don't think so.

**Chapter 4: Elementals 101**

By the time lunch rolled around, Jounouchi felt he'd had more than enough schooling to last him the rest of the year. What was particularly sad about that thought was the fact that in all of his classes so far they had done little more than hand out textbooks and go through introductions. Still, it was school, and that alone made it exhausting.

The blond had experienced quite a shock though as he walked into the art room fourth period and found one of the chairs occupied by Kaiba. Apparently Art wasn't one of those classes you could do as an independent study course, and that left Jounouchi wondering if the brunet wouldn't be joining them later in the day for gym as well. 

The mid-day meal passed by slowly. Jounounchi sat with his friends much as he always did, but everyone was busy chatting about their classes and school was the last thing he wanted to think about while he was eating- he found that it often negatively affected his appetite. The only amusing thing about lunch in fact, was the appearance of Yami. The Fire Elemental came in soaking wet and plopped down in the seat next to Isis, who, like her brothers, had sat down with Jounouchi and his friends.

"I see you didn't heed my warning," Isis commented as she moved her chair back a bit from her drenched friend. Yami seemed to be purposely trying to drip water on her.

"You could have been more specific you know," the crimson eyed boy quipped.

Malik couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, and his chuckles rippled through the air before Marik and Bakura both gave in to the hilarity of the situation as well.

"I did advise you to stay away from Malik Yami," Isis reminded him.

"I know," Yami conceded. "But you could have warned me to watch out for people he was controlling as well. I wasn't expecting to be thrown in the pool by three juniors that your 'darling' little brother was using his power to control."

"My vision wasn't that specific. All I saw was you going into the pool and I sensed that Malik was responsible."

"Fine. I'm going to go change now, but can someone please grab me a sandwich or something that I can wolf down before next period?"

"I'll get you one," Yugi volunteered. Yami rewarded him with a smile and a wink, and Jounouchi was amused to see the faint blush appear on his best friend's face.

After lunch, Jounouchi was forced to sit through History. The subject itself wasn't that boring, and Jounouchi found that it was one of the classes he managed to easily pass every year. No, the problem lay in their selected teacher. Professor Mangol was known around campus for having all the charming personality traits of a slug. His voice was as monotonous as the operator who told you the number you had dialed was disconnected. A whole school year of listening to that voice was painful even to think about.

Gym didn't go much better. Kaiba made another appearance as Jounouchi had expected, but this was hardly noticeable since the class combined 5 different homerooms together in the large gymnasium. Yami, Bakura, Otogi, and Malik were among the new arrivals, and it felt almost like some weird sort of reunion. Malik and Marik flocked together with Ryou over near Bakura (who was pointedly ignoring the twosome), though Jounouchi did notice the white-haired teen spare Ryou a smile which was eagerly returned. Yami seemed to be discussing something with Kaiba and Otogi, but it was hard to tell wether the tall brunet was actually listening or not. 

Once class started, Jounouchi was bored to find that they would be spending the whole period assigning uniforms and lockers as well as signing injury wavers clearing the school of any liability should an injury occur. It was just a minute or two before the final bell when the gym teacher, Professor Wendal, announced that he had their Elective schedules.

Jounouchi looked at the small slip of paper with his name typed across the top and found that his three electives this term were the mandatory Element Basics, along with Summoning, and Rare & Speciality Powers. Not a bad set to start off with. 

With the sounding of the final bell, hundreds of students poured out of the campus' main buildings and set off for their Electives. The atmosphere was lighter than when they were headed to traditional classes because they would finally be allowed to use their powers, and there wasn't a student on campus who wasn't looking forward to that. Jounouchi had only managed about six steps across campus before something small but painful hit him in the back of the head. Hearing it's subsequent crash to the ground, Jounouchi turned to look down and found the number four side of a die looking up at him. Just as he was questioning the reason behind this, another die whizzed past his head.

Feeling as if he were under attack, Jounouchi began scanning the area.

"Are you alright Jounouchi?" Yugi asked, appearing beside him.

"I'm fine, but where the hell are those things coming from?"

Another die would have hit the blond square in the forehead if his reflexes hadn't been quick enough for him to catch it now that he was expecting it. Looking in the direction it had come from, he recognized Otogi leaning against the front wall of the gymnasium smiling at him as he tossed a handful of dice in the air and deftly caught them.

"What the hell are you throwing those things at me for?" Jounouchi demanded as he stomped over to the green eyed Elemental.

"I was trying to get your attention obviously," Otogi explained as if he were puzzled Jounouchi should even ask.

Jounouchi's teeth were clenched so tight in irritation that he barely got his next words out. "There are easier ways to do that you know."

"Yes, but I find my method just as effective." Otogi slipped the dice in his hand back into his pocket. "Besides, I couldn't remember what your name was."

"Jounouchi, my name's Jounouchi."

"Whatever," the Level 5 Elemental shrugged. "Now how about you show me where my class is?"

"Excuse me?" This whole conversation seemed ridiculous to Jounouchi. Who did this new kid think he was?

"You're an Earth Elemental right?" Otogi waited for Jounouchi to nod. "Well so am I. And since I'm new here I thought you could show me around. You know, like a guide dog."

Bristling at the thought, Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest, but Otogi had already linked arms with him and started to drag him across campus. "I thought you didn't know where you were going?" He snapped when he found he was unable to escape the grip.

Otogi stopped in his tracks and pulled the blond closer. "You're right," he said. Then he added in a low whisper only Jounouchi could hear, "I suppose I'm just used to leading my pets around."

Jounouchi blushed slightly at the intimacy of their position, but then gave the raven-haired boy a harsh shove away from him. "Don't get any ideas," he warned before walking away. He could hear Otogi laughing behind him.

XXX

Seto entered room 343 to find that it was no different from any of the other classrooms he'd encountered on campus. Row after row of desks sat facing the teacher's large oak table at the front of the room while the walls were lined with white boards and a few supposedly inspirational posters, and a large window gave a view of a few nearby trees and let in the sunlight. Somehow he had expected as much, and braced himself to face the prospect of group learning with a sneer.

Giving an annoyed sigh, he took a seat in the far corner of the room hoping he could discourage anyone from trying to sit near him. As the other students began filing into the class he found this wasn't going to be a problem. It seemed that they recognized him as a Level 5; that or they recalled his little spectacle in the dining hall last night, and avoided him with almost a sort of reverence and trepidation. It was a welcome relief. He did catch a few of the students stealing glances at him but this was quickly discouraged by glaring fiercely at them. Seto could practically hear Atemu's voice telling him to play nice, but he had no interest in these classes or the students who attended them. He was interested in strengthening his power, not reviewing the basics which seemed nothing more then a pointless waste. As the clock moved towards the start of class, Seto recognized the last student to enter the room as one of the blond boy's friends, Mazaki if he remembered correctly, but she only gave him a fleeting smile before ignoring him completely to chat with her friends.

A bell sounded to announce the start of their first elective, and no sooner had the ringing stopped then several student's desks burst into flame. The student's reaction was a mix of absolute panic and effective fire-fighting techniques. Within seconds, Seto realized the importance of the strategically located buckets of water scattered about the room, but he didn't need such amateur help and in moments had turned the red flames that were scorching away the surface of his desk into nothing more then fire shaped ice-sculptures. The girl a few desks away from him broke into hysterical tears as her own attempt to put out her flaming desk only resulted in soaking herself with a torrent of water and it was with little amusement that he noticed her fire spread to the desk next to her. 

Frustrated with these students pathetic and ultimately useless attempts to use their powers to move the water instantly from the bucket to their desks (only a few had resorted to lifting and dumping the buckets), he rose from his desk and began to put out the flames himself. Of the seventeen desks that had erupted into flame, he ended up having to freeze eleven of them. Seto didn't fail to discern that only the desk's with nothing on them had been set ablaze. At least theFire Elemental behind this wasn't completely insane.

As the last of the small fires came under control, a man seemingly not that much older than his students stepped into the room. His black hair fell to his chin, and as his smokey grey eyes scanned the room, Seto recognized him immediately. Abe had been three years ahead of him back at Folds View, and it would be more than fair to say they had never gotten along. That the Water Elemental was a member of the faculty here, and his teacher no less, was absolutely unthinkable. 

"Sorry about the fires you guys," Abe apologized as he moved to the front of the class. "I just wanted to evaluate where some of your power levels were and there's no better assessment than seeing how they work under stress so I had one of my colleagues assist me." He did a quick scan of the desks and sighed. "I see that some of you did rather well- Anzu I'm rather impressed you got yours out so fast being only a level three- and some of you are certainly in need of the review this class will offer." 

Abe had reached his own desk at the front of the class and was carefully pulling out a few notebooks and papers that he would be needing. He didn't seem to care that the classroom was a bit soaked from all the attempts to put out the fires, but Seto's frozen flames were starting to melt and it started to sound like several leaky faucets as the water droplets hit the floor. It was quite distracting.

Finally finding everything he would be needing, Abe returned his attention to his class. "I think it would be quite appropriate for us to move to another classroom for today's lesson, but first I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Professor Abe and while I just graduated a year ago, I can assure you I am more than qualified to teach this class."

Seto had to hold in a scoff as he heard Abe talk. The black-haired boy had always had a rather high opinion of himself, but to skip college and go right into teaching was ambitious even for him. He was shocked Counting Blossoms had hired Abe, and the school's prestige was lowered even farther in his already dismal opinion of it.

Seto didn't even flinch when he felt Abe's grey eyes lock onto him.

"Some of you I am of course familiar with, but I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. Now if you'll all follow me next door," the professor started for the exit, "we can begin today's lesson."

What followed was a thirty-five minute lecture on the composition of water and it's most basic principles. Apparently Professor Abe felt it was absolutely necessary to have a solid understanding of your base element in order to utilize it properly. The result was what Seto could only equate to a first grade science lesson. The lecture left him bored out of his mind and frustrated as hell. Learning about the bond between hydrogen molecules and oxygen molecules wasn't going to make his power any stronger dammit!

"So now what I'd like to do is have you partner up and review some basic skills," Abe announced as he reached the end of his lecture. "I thought that for today we would just start with Manifestations."

A collective groan rose from the class. Manifestations were a simple skill that merely required the Elemental to use their power to manipulate their element in some way. Every Elemental, no matter their level, was able to manifest, or produce, their power. Although there were many categories of Manifestations and some of them could be quite challenging, classic Manifestations were done upon an element that was already present, rather than the student producing the element themselves. It was a rather simple skill for Level 4 Elementals like the majority of students were, and even the small amount of power they had been expected to manifest to put out the fires required more skill.

"I know, I know," their professor commiserated. "But it's pertinent to have a sound grip of the basics if you want to master higher level skills."

Seto shifted in his seat. He still found this whole course to be unnecessary. As far as he was concerned this whole term of review was nothing more than a step backwards. 

"You're free to choose your own partners, and once you're seated together one of you should come and fetch a glass of water. I'll be traversing the room to get a feel for your powers, so please just work through the manifestations that you know."

Abe gave a nod signaling them to move and the class erupted in noise as friends tried to ensure partnerships and smart students were importuned to "help me please". Seto didn't move a muscle. He didn't work well in groups, and his classmates seemed to sense this and stay away. Only one of them didn't seem to possess such common sense.

"You know, you're going to have to partner with someone."

Seto turned his head to see blue eyes that matched his own and short brown hair. It was that girl again, the one who was friends with the blond.

"And I suppose you think that should be you?" The sneer on Kaiba's face was one of his most off-putting.

With an aggrieved sigh, the girl placed her things on the desk beside him. "You could do worse."

Glancing around at the few un-partnered students left, Seto realized she was right. "Fine."

"Good," she smiled. "I'll go get us that glass of water." Seto's glare seemed to say 'you do that'.

Once she returned and had introduced herself as Mazaki Anzu, she decided to let him go ahead and go first. He was the Level 5 after all. Seto was annoyed when she disclosed that she was only a Level 3. It would figure that he'd get stuck with the low ranked Elemental in the class.

Thinking of one of the harder Manifestations, Seto focused on bringing the water up out of the stationary glass and breaking it apart into a stunning array of water droplets that just hung in midair. He then brought them together so the levitating puddle formed a three dimensional pitcher and had the water literally pour itself back into the cup. All of this was done with the greatest of ease and only a bored sigh from the tall boy.

"That was amazing," Anzu commented when the display was over. Kaiba had used an amount of power for his Manifestation that she was incapable of and it was impressive. She might have expected an acknowledgment, but her compliment was ignored. "I suppose this is all rather easy for someone like you though."

"I find these exercises pointless," Seto said tersely. He leaned back in his chair. "It's your turn." 

"Right," Anzu nodded. There was something about Kaiba that had her distracted. Remembering how she moved the water from the bucket to the fire on her desk earlier, she prepared herself. Without the urgency of the flames, she wasn't sure how she would do.

Clearing her mind,Anzu focused on raising the water from the glass, swirling it around, and then returning it. She smiled to herself at this accomplishment; she hadn't truly used her powers in awhile after all, and turned to find her partner wasn't even watching. 

"That was rather good Mazaki," a voice interrupted. "Although I'd like to see a bit more control on the descent."

"Professor Abe!" Anzu hadn't realized the man was so close to them.

"Your partner here should be able to help you with that," Abe continued. "Isn't that right Kaiba?"

Seto's manner was superlative as he addressed his teacher. "Isn't that your job Professor?"

The Professor looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "I see you haven't changed at all. Although I must remind you that I'm a professor here and shall be given your respect." 

Anzu hadn't realized these two knew each other but she supposed it made sense. Abe had to be a Level 5 Water Elemental if he was teaching and if he was already a teacher after having just graduated he must have been born Level 5 which meant he would have attended Fold's View while Kaiba was there. Still, she wondered if there wasn't more to it than that.

"You can have my respect when you earn it." Seto wasn't about to back down.

Abe held his student's gaze for a moment before giving a shrug. "Very well. Now then, why don't you show me a small continual whirlpool with that water in your glass. Surely such a simple display would be nothing for a great ice user like you," the professor entreated glibly.

Seto's blue eyes widened. "I thought we were doing Manifestations," he snapped defensively.

"Oh we are," Abe sneered. "You just seemed so unchallenged I thought I'd let you move right along in the lesson plan to control exercises. Don't tell me you're reluctant to do it because you still refuse to use your powers at their lower levels?"

"I have no use for such weak displays," said Seto confidently. "I don't need to use my power at low levels."

The professor gave a somewhat insidious smile to this response. "And here I'd always assumed you refused to do it because you couldn't."

Anzu was feeling more and more uncomfortable about the tension radiating off these two. What little she'd observed of Kaiba told her that he should have gladly completed the simple task of performing the whirlpool just to shove it in their professor's face. Yet the brunet remained frozen in his seat and seemed increasingly hesitant to perform the simple task. She had just seen Kaiba execute a rather advanced Manifestation, so why would he not do the less difficult control exercise? 

"Manifestations are fine Professor," Seto ground out. 

Abe knew that he'd won and his voice became condescending. "That's what I thought. Oh and by the way," he added before he walked away. "We will be moving on to that skill next week. You may want to be ready by then."

"What was that about?" Anzu was glad the little display was over, but now her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"It's none of your business," Seto snapped. He saw the girl flinch at his inimical tone, and felt something akin to guilt. He was mad at Abe ,not her, and it wasn't fair to take it out on her simply because she was convenient. "Try to think of it floating rather than falling."

"What?"

"The water. It's easier to control the descent if you think of it floating rather than falling back into the glass," he elaborated. "It should be more like a feather than a rock."

"Oh." Anzu was taken completely unaware by the advice. "Thanks."

Seto went back to staring out the window, but he didn't fail to notice how the girl diligently worked on the Manifestation using his advice for the rest of the class.

XXX

Jounouchi was three minutes late to Summoning. After their Element Basics class Otogi had insisted that his 'guide dog' walk him to his next class even though it was nowhere near where Jounouchi was headed. Even after they had run into Ryou and Bakura who were headed to the same text course, the raven-haired boy had refused to release his grip on the blond's arm. In the end, Jounouchi had realized it was easier to just go along then to waste time arguing. He wanted to make a good impression on his elective professors because to him these were the classes that mattered. Now, as he stood at the front of the room trying to make an excuse for his tardiness, he admitted he wasn't doing a very good job.

"So then, why is it exactly that you didn't feel the need to be punctual to your first day of class?" The teacher asked him sternly.

"Well, you see the thing is," the blond stammered under the intimidating scrutiny. Was there ever a good excuse for being late? He couldn't very well say he been manhandled into escorting Otogi to class could he?

"He was showing me to my next class," a smooth voice interjected. All eyes turned to the doorway, including Jounouchi's furious honey brown ones, to see the same Level 5 Earth Elemental he'd just been execrating standing there in a most relaxed manner.

"What are you doing here?" Jounouchi barked. "I thought you had your text course next?"

Otogi's green eyes sparkled mischievously."I transferred." 

"What? You can't just change your schedule."

"Well this little sheet of paper says I can." The green-eyed boy moved into the room and handed the professor the form. The man's brown eyes scanned it quickly before he smiled up at his newest student.

"Welcome to class Otogi. Please have a seat." He glared over at Jounouchi. "You too."

The blond grumbled under his breath as he made his way to an open desk, one he made certain was nowhere near the one Otogi had chosen to occupy. Why did he have to transfer into this class? Could he have known that this was where Jounouchi was headed? It didn't seem likely that the boy would have that kind of information, although he had known they were both in the same class before, so it certainly wasn't impossible.

"Now then class, my name is Professor Greenly and for today we're just going to have an overview of what we will be covering this term." Professor Greenly began to write notes on the whiteboard, and wanting to master this course fully, Jounouchi diligently copied them down. His powers might still be unstable for now, his disastrous review in Element Basics had more than shown that, but he was determined to bring them under control this year. He didn't want to have his powers bound at the end of his senior year and he was willing to put in the effort to prevent that from happening.

By the time his Summoning class was dismissed, Jounouchi had several pages full of skills he would be expected to master by the end of first term. For someone who was currently having problems even getting his power to manifest at all, the task seemed completely daunting. 

"Cheer up," Otogi grinned as he slung an arm around the blond causing the teen to nearly jump out of his skin.

"What the hell?" Seeing who had accosted him, Jounouchi stepped out of reach and sighed. "What do you want now, I don't have time to walk you to your next class."

"I know, you have to get across campus for your Rare & Specialty Powers text course." He saw the suspicious glare the blond was giving him and smiled. "I know how to use a computer is all," he explained. "Class schedules aren't exactly top secret information. Not that I couldn't have found them even if they were."

Jounouchi ignored the implication of those words. "I don't suppose you'll be transferring into that class as well?"

"I thought about it," Otogi admitted. "I don't think he'd be too happy about it though."

That comment caught Jounouchi's interest. "Who wouldn't be happy about it?" The professor, the headmaster, a fellow student? The comment was too vague.

"You'll see when you get there," the other Elemental replied cryptically. The confusion on the blond's face was highly amusing and made him look like a lost canine. "You know you really do look like a puppy," Otogi smirked as he turned on his heel and left.

Jounouchi wanted to chase after him and make him take back that last comment, but he didn't have time. Snarling in annoyance at the thought of being tardy yet again, he sprinted across campus to arrive with about a minute to spare. Gasping to bring air into his burning lungs he scanned the room and caught sight of a familiar form that made Otogi's comment a little bit clearer. There seemed to be a very good reason the Earth Elemental hadn't followed him to this class, and he was staring right at him. 

A/N: It seems like a miracle that I finally updated this story. I've always been meaning to, but I seem to be too easily distracted. That said, I've kind of re-vamped my whole idea for this story so things I may have mentioned before in my notes may not be accurate all these years later. What I basically have is a middle and an end for this story and no idea how to get to either one. I am however up for the challenge. Of course, I mostly like this story for the potential to play around with pairings, but that's just me. There is an actual plot though, I swear.

I should also mention I edited this at 2 in the morning so I really hope it makes sense. I, as the author, know what I'm trying to say, but I hope it's clear to the reader as well. Some things of course are meant to be ambiguous, but if anything really leaves you scratching your head, feel free to ask. You should also feel free to review, because I'm somewhat curious if this story still has an audience.


End file.
